User blog:Iamnotabluethingy/BlueThingy's Top 5 Best Weapons in each category
ok, guys, u read the title right so let's get into it you dumbasses there might be Honorable Mentions this isn't finished btw ''Pistols #Deagle. Why? It's a very versatile pistol, good rate-of-fire for a pistol that one-shots on the head at all ranges and a pretty fast reload. #Tec-9. Why? This might not be a pistol, but it's too short to be an SMG, so anyways, the Tec-9 one-shots to the head at close range, fires pretty fast, and the reload is quick. One problem with this is the fact that the spread is as wide as Mercury. #Electric Revolver. Why? Despite the spread, you can spam the revolver like a madman, and it one-shots on the head! #Webley. Why? One-shots to the body at close range, one-shots to the head at all ranges #Makarov. Why? Good spread control, fast rate-of-fire, and 2 shots to the head for a kill. The problem with this is the mag capacity being too small SMGs #MP9-S. Why? Why not include this?! This thing has a really fast rate of fire, damage is good, there's a silencer on it, and it's also lightweight! #Grease Gun. Why? The spread on this is minimal, damage is insane for an SMG, and there's low recoil. A problem with this is the slow rate of fire. #Micro Uzis. Why? Rate of fire on this is an absolute monster!!!! Damage on this is decent, and the high mag capacity. A problem with this is the spread. #MP5K. Why? Decent damage, good rate of fire, the spread is ok, and its lightweight. #Tommy Gun. Why? Good rate of fire, good mag capacity, and reload on this is quick. However, this can't exist without drawbacks. One drawback is the spread, and the other is the low damage. Honorable Mention here are the MAT-49 and the PPSh. MAT-49 would be on the list, but because it's easy to expend the ammo, it's sixth. PPSh is here because some people want it to be here, but the spread on it is shit, so no thank you. Shotguns #AA12. Why? Fast rate of fire and it's automatic for a shotgun, works at long range even though each pellet damage is half of the Trench Shotgun, 20 ammo, quick reload, and fast walk speed! #Trench Shotgun. Why? Highest damage for a shotgun! The main problem with this is the slow rate of fire. #DBS. Why? This doesn't fire buckshot but fires shells. You can shotgun jump with it, and it one-shots at all ranges! The problem with this is the ammo capacity. #Mossberg 500. Why? Even though this is now worse than Trench Gun, it still doesn't stop the shotgun from being a bad weapon. #Lever Shotgun. Why? Double jump! The shitty range is the problem with it though. Automatic Rifles #Nailgun. Why? No spread, good damage unlike the Laser Rifle, fast rate of fire, and high mag capacity. #Scar-H. Why? Good rate of fire, 2 shots to the head for a kill, and it has a scope! The problem with this is the 20 mag capacity. #MK-18. Why? An EOTech sight, fast rate of fire, good damage, and decent spread. The reload is the problem with it. #M4A1. Why? Fast rate of fire, good damage, and decent recoil control. The slightly high spread is the problem about it, but it's easier to control than the recoil on the AKM. #M16A1. Why? Really fast rate of fire, good spread control, good recoil control, and decent damage. The reason why this is under M4A1 is the 20 round magazine. Machine Guns #M60/EM249. Why? ABSOLUTE MONSTER, HIGH MAG CAPACITY, AND GREAT DAMAGE MAKES THESE A MONSTER. They also somewhat work at long range. #Minigun. Why? Spread decreases which make it easy to snipe with it and really fast rate of fire. The problem with this is the fact you have to rev this up and the damage is kinda low. #MG42. This is a good gun tho. Insanely fast rate of fire. The spread is kinda a problem with this. Sniper Rifles/Semi-Auto Rifles #Barrett. Why? One-shot on body, semi-automatic, perfect accuracy makes this a war machine. A problem with this is the slow walk speed. #G3SG1. Why? One-shot on head, semi-automatic nature, and a scope makes this good. A problem with this is the slow walk speed. #M1A1 P/C. Why? Low spread for a semi-auto, one shot on the head, really spammable, and you can walk fast with it. #AWP. Why? One-shot on body, that's it. The problem with this is the grueling walk speed and bolt action cycle. #M1 Garand. Why? Low spread for a semi-auto, one shot on head and body at close range, and spammable. The problem with this compared to the M1A1 rifles is the fact that the ammo capacity is low. Honorable Mentions go to Railgun because it can one shot and penetrate enemies, but due to the low ammo, firing tracer shots, and slow rate of fire, it's not going on there. Another is the M14 because of the 20 round magazine. Then another is the Dragunov. Explosives (you can rocket jump with all of these) #Concussion Rifle. Why? If you shoot it, the speed of the bullet instantly goes there. And the rocket jumping is good because it only takes 1 health away. #RPG. Why? It one shot on splash and direct contact. The problem with this is the fact it can only hold one. #Razor Bomb. Why? It one shots on contact, the projectile speed is fast, and the amount of ammo is high. #Rocket Launcher. Why? It one shots on contact and does an ok amount of damage on splash contact. The problem with this is the fact that the rockets travel slow. #Firework Launcher. This is the last explosive in the explosives category, but the reason why I included this here is the fact that the rockets are fast and the rate of fire is good. However, it can't one shot on direct contact or splash and the reload is slow. Miscs (I won't count Admin Launcher or Influencer Launcher) #Pizza. Why? You can boost yourself with it, fast rate of fire, fastest reload in the game and good damage at close range. The problem with this is the fact that it doesn't work at long range. #Spellbook. Why? There are three spells: Fire, Ice, and Void. Fire burns, Ice slows, and Void shakes. #Crossbow. Why? One-shots on body at long range, one-shots on head at all ranges, and good amounts of ammo. #Baseball Launcher. Why? At long range, you can two-shot a person. #Slingshot. Why? Fast rate of fire that is. Best Weapons (1 to 5)'' #AA12 #Barrett #MP9-S #Trench/Mossberg #M60/EM249 Category:Blog posts